


Red Scarf

by MayLovelies



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: Kaneki surprises Hide with a Christmas gift.





	Red Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> I know Christmas is a western thing but I believe it is celebrated in japan. So like, I just wanted to write a little Christmas short lmao.

“Open it.” Kaneki tilted his head toward Hide. “It’s for you.”

Hide’s expression grew curious as he undid the little box Kaneki had brought to him. It was midnight, some hours before anyone else woke up. Kaneki had shaken Hide awake a few minutes ago, bringing him to the living room just in front of the Christmas tree.

Currently, Hide unraveled the ribbons and wrapping on the gift box, careful not to make too much noise (Ichika was asleep upstairs, she’d certainly come downstairs to see what her dad’s were doing). Kaneki sat there, his face beaming as Hide lifted the lid and pulled out a long, fuzzy cloth.

Hide almost choked as he held the scarf in his hand.

“You’ve been wearing the same one for some time now…I figured you’d need a new one.”

It was just a scarf.

A scarf for Hide’s maimed face…it had been an extremely touchy topic for Kaneki since they’d officially gotten together. He felt an immense amount of guilt for what he’d done to Hide and hadn’t forgiven himself.

Yes, it was just a scarf. Just a fuzzy red scarf.

But to Hide, it meant so much more.

“Thank you.” He managed, his voice distorted yet the emotion was no less absent. “I love it.”

Hide quickly undid the worn scarf around his neck and face and reached for the red one. He fastened it around his neck, a smile forming behind the fabric. His eyes beamed toward Kaneki’s direction, though faltered when he realized how saddened his husband looked.

“Ken, what’s up?”

“It’s just…I…I don’t know. The scarf, it looks nice. Do you like it?”

Hide nodded, scooting closer to Kaneki and pulling him into a hug. “I don’t mean to sound selfish…I’ve already gotten a gift from you Ken, but, I want something else.”

Kaneki gasped. “What is it? A new scarf, if you don’t like it, I can get you a—”

“Forgive yourself for the past. For what you’ve done to me.” Hide stated. “That’s the gift I want the most.”

Kaneki didn’t say anything, he only looked down at his lap and then back at Hide.

Eventually he sighed, breaking the frigid silence before he spoke. “Hide I…”

There was a scamper on the staircase that caught both their attention and down came Ichika. She beamed when she saw her dads and made haste to join them.

“You have to sleep!” She squealed, jumping on Hide. “Or Santa won’t come! Ooh!”

She noticed the vermillion colored scarf on Hide’s face and casually pulled it off, putting it on herself. “Look! I’m papa!”

Kaneki made way to chastise her, but Hide laughed. “You look just like me, but how about this one? Papa wears it all the time, it smells just like me.” Ichika wasted no time grabbing the old scarf from the ground and ripping the new one off her face to replace it. She handed the red scarf back to Hide. The two giggled.

“ _Now_ you look just like me.”

Hide stole a glance at Kaneki and again, he wore that guilty face; Hide’s maimed face wasn’t the only thing that he blamed himself for. Ichika was a symbol of how Kaneki couldn’t wait for Hide, and took him for granted, if only for a little while.

“Let’s all go to bed and wait for Santa tonight.” Hide suggested, picking up Ichika. “Come on Ken.”

Kaneki snapped back into reality and nodded. “Sure, let’s go!”

There was no more talk of Kaneki’s guilt that night, only the family laughing as they all headed upstairs, waiting for Santa to visit overnight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think! And please follow my tg tumblr [cloud-chimes](https://cloud-chimes.tumblr.com/)! I post hidekane and other tg content.


End file.
